


Your Appetite.

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Italian Restaurant [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, definitely not a serial killer shiro, definitely not an accomplice good boy, definitely not oblivious keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith's insistence that their home be filled with proper dog accessories had delayed his good boy acquisition by at least two weeks and Shiro had been perfecting his pout the entire time.What if their new best friend was already getting adopted as they waited around? What if the Good-est Boy in the World was sitting sadly in a kennel while they lounged on the couch?What if-“Shiro.” Keith's sharp voice had been laced with exasperation the other evening as he shook the ladle across the kitchen. “I'm going to put you in a kennel if you don't chill out.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna have a part 2!

Shiro was like a kid in a candy store when they finally had a weekend to go look for their new best friend - Keith's insistence that their home be filled with proper dog accessories had delayed his good boy acquisition by at least two weeks and Shiro had been perfecting his pout the entire time.

What if their new best friend was already getting adopted as they waited around? What if the Good-est Boy in the World was sitting sadly in a kennel while they lounged on the couch?

What if-

“Shiro.” Keith's sharp voice had been laced with exasperation as he shook the ladle across the kitchen. “I'm going to put _you_ in a kennel if you don't chill out.”

Shiro had wilted back into the couch at the reprimand... but he couldn't help it! They were finally going to make their little family complete. Keith could stop worrying about something totally unnecessary, and Shiro would get his newest partner in crime to knock around the house with while Keith was out...

It was going to be amazing.

And today is finally the day! Keith trails after his husband as Shiro practically flings the door to the shelter open, bouncing up to the counter.

“I'd like one dog, please!”

Keith can see the moment that Shiro's excited smile melts the poor girl at the counter as she flushes and fumbles with the clipboard in front of her.

“The um... dogs are over there.” She smiles at him shyly and points to a big grey door. “But you need to-”

“Thanks!”

Shiro is already bounding off again, pushing the door open as the girl gapes in his wake. Keith steps up to the counter with a chuckle and eases the paperwork out of her slack grip, flashing her a knowing grin.

“I'll take care of it.”

Her eyes flash to his wedding ring and she shoots him a sheepish look.

“Yeah... one for the household is fine.”

He nods his head in thanks and tucks it under his arm before following Shiro through the door.

The other side is basically Shiro heaven.

Instead of the sad kennels that his husband had been moaning about all week, Keith walks into a wide open playroom filled with spongy mats and training pads. He has to gingerly step through toys and dodge a pair of corgis chasing each other across the room. Playful yips and barks echo off the walls and in the middle of it all is Shiro.

He's flung himself into what can only be described as a pile of fur - more legs and tails and snouts than Keith can make sense of are clamoring for his husband's attention and licking happily over his head. The look on Shiro's face is utter bliss as he sprawls, arms open wide and fingers wriggling into paradise.

Keith makes a mental note to have him brush his teeth before they kiss.

He steps up to the dog pile and nudges Shiro's boot with his toe.

“I see you've found some dogs.”

Shiro nods into the flank of a dalmatian before turning to nuzzle at a little German shepherd. He breathes in deeply and let's out a fluttery sigh, his eyes sparkling like a shoujo character as they land on Keith.

“Can we have all of them?”

Keith snorts and kicks his boot again.

“Not likely, love.”

Shiro's pout is exceptionally wounded as he throws his forearm over his eyes.

“But they _need_ me!” He throws the arm out wide again and gestures to the wagging pile. “Look how sad they are!”

That gets a full belly laugh from Keith as a little Yorkie plops right down on Shiro's chest and licks his face with a happy yip.

“Yeah, Babe.” Keith deadpans as he surveys the frolicking pups. “It sure looks like they're suffering.”

Shiro's answering whine just barely misses the pitch of the dogs he's laying under.

“Fine.” He sits up, gently resettling the puppy curled onto his abdomen to his feet. “But just so you know, you're in violation of the Geneva Convention right now.”

Keith quirks an eyebrow at him as he surveys the other dogs not currently slobbering all over his husband.

“How so?”

The petulant huff draws his attention back.

“This is clearly torture.”

'Pffft!” Keith smacks the clipboard against his knee as he doubles over laughing at Shiro's Extra Serious Face while puppies leap to lick at his nose. Every time he catches his breath Shiro's scowl deepens a little and another dog makes a pass at his nostrils.

Torture indeed.

“Alright big guy, up you go.” He reaches out and clasps Shiro's forearm, hauling him upward as the dogs spill from his lap and have to make due with slobbering on his knees.

Truly Tragic.

“Do we want a puppy or an adult dog?” Keith gazes out over the sea of happy dogs, less condensed now that their new best friend has stopped handing out snuggles freely. Shiro hums thoughtfully beside him and snags the clipboard to look over the paperwork.

“Well, we want them already fixed, right?” He flicks a questioning glance up to catch Keith's nod. “Okay, then not a super young puppy.”

Keith nods again and starts to wander away as Shiro skims through the list.

“And you said you wanted a guard dog, so we probably don't want to get a little breed or a dog that would have a ton of growing to... Keith?” Shiro looks up from the papers and pushes his glasses up onto his forehead. “Where are you going?”

Keith doesn't answer as he makes a beeline for one of the quieter corners of the room where the walls are lined with bean bags and dog beds. Shiro sighs and shakes his head as he trails after his husband.

“You want an older dog?”

Still no answer. Keith continues to walk until he hits a little set of tunnels and drops to his knees, holding his hand out. Shiro can just barely make out a pair of nearly glowing eyes from within.

“Hey buddy.” Keith's voice is soft and low as a snout appears from the tunnel and sniffs at his hand warily. “How are you, huh?”

A black nose nudges at Keith's palm and two paws inch forward, dark as pitch with lighter grey streaks that look almost blue in the lighting. Big eyes are strikingly yellow as they appear from the dark.

Keith flips his palm over and gives a tentative scratch to the floof on the side of what must be a massive head - a rumble shakes the tunnel as a tail thwaps against the inside.

“Keith...” Shiro trails off as the yellow eyes snap to him and the dog shuffles closer, resting a giant head on Keith's knee with a chuff.

Shiro knows right then that he's going to have to share Keith's heart from now on. The pleading look on his husband's face as he turns is enough for Shiro to plop down right next to him and unclip the pen from the board.

“So, what are we naming our new baby?”

He clicks the pen once and looks up at Keith with a smile before the unexpected tackle sends him crashing backward into the ground.

“Thank you, Takashi!” Keith presses kisses all over Shiro's blushing face, breaking out the first name for maximum impact. The dog whines once and lets out a short bark before crawling from the tunnel and flopping down on both of them, tongue lolling as he nuzzles into Keith's hair.

It's perfect.

But Shiro's ribs are starting to creak under the weight.

“Keith, air.” He gasps out, nudging his husband and their new child to the side as he heaves in a gasping breath.

Keith rolls off and throws his arms around the dog's neck, pressing a kiss into his furry mane.

“What's your name buddy?”

He definitely does not baby-talk to the dog.

The dog definitely does not dog-talk back.

“Hmm... well you'll tell me eventually.”

Shiro leaves the spot blank on the paperwork and fills in the rest of their information with a smile as Keith fawns over his new best friend.

“You're such a big boy.” The behemoth chuffs right into Keith's face before licking up the side and Shiro's heart grows three sizes at the sound of Keith's giggles.

Keith turns and nudges Shiro with an elbow, jerking a thumb back at the dog.

“I think we're gonna have to adjust our kibble budget estimate for this guy.”

Shiro meets intelligent yellow eyes with a smirk as the dog places a protective paw on Keith's knee.

“Nah, I think I'll be feeding this Good Boy some special treats.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith can admit when Shiro is right.

It's actually one of his favorite things to do, next to admiring Shiro's beauty and getting railed by his... personality. So he can admit that getting a dog was one of the best decisions they have ever made. The dog is even better than he had gathered from love at first sight – he's attentive, clever, playful... and he and Shiro get along well all day together.

So well.

Keith will come home to see them all snuggled up on the couch together before they both come barreling off the furniture to greet him with kisses. He'll get the snapchats during the day of them on adventures together, frolicking through the park and trying on funny glasses. Sometimes they go on dates with Lance and his dog too.

Which is how Dog got his stupid nickname.

Kosmo... ugh.

Keith knows that Dog is smart enough to come up with a name. Some day he's going to wake up and it's going to be all Charlotte's Web up in their apartment with his true name written out in coffee grounds and shoe string. Even Shiro agrees.

Although, he's pretty sure he heard Shiro whisper 'Kosmo' to Dog the other night. Traitor.

Either way, the point is that he can finally rest easy because his husband is accompanied at every turn by a massive scary ball of sunshine.

He's just maybe...

A little jealous.

It's not like he doesn't get most of the attention when he's home, because he does – and then some. The second his car pulls in the driveway there's a big nose against the glass and he can hear that fluffy tail thwapping at the wall. More often than not, Keith gets knocked directly onto the floor and sat upon while given his prerequisite love for entry. If it's a choice between Keith and Shiro then his Good Boy will cast a mournful look in his husband's direction and curl up over 120% of Keith's lap.

He knows he's the favorite.

But he still feels like he's missing out on all of their adventures.

Last night Keith had brought home an 18oz rib-eye, all de-boned and ready to slap into his food bowl as a special treat, and he'd barely nibbled at it! Shiro had cast him an apologetic look and explained that he had fed him choice cuts earlier in the day when they were out and that he was probably full.

Which is fine.

Except that the week before he had brought home an ostrich bone fresh from the specialty store – he'd even managed to tie a bow out of a piece of bacon!

Dog had given him so many kisses and enthusiastic snuffles that Keith knew he'd done well, but afterward he'd just trotted off with it and brought it outside to a pile of other bones hanging out in the yard.

Shiro had sheepishly insisted that, of course Dog loved the bone, he just liked to keep all his bones in one place. When Keith had narrowed his eyes and pressed on who was buying all these competing bones Shiro had gone shifty and toed the kitchen tile.

His own husband... trying to buy the affection of their furry child back when _he_ was the one who got to spend all day with him.

It was downright heinous.

And it was working!

The two were thick as thieves! Dog had the uncanny ability to practically teleport himself to Shiro's side whenever Keith needed to go somewhere that he couldn't take him. And without hardly a backward glance! Sure maybe he got the parting face kisses, and Dog did always wait for him to leave before going to Shiro's side... but there wasn't even a period of mourning for Keith's heroic sacrifice.

After all, neither of those two had to slave away in a cube all day with a cruel taskmaster breathing down their necks. He had the mid-day adventure photo shoot to prove it.

Dog even slept curled on the end of the bed every night – nose facing Shiro! Granted he was mostly on Keith's side – but only because Shiro's legs went all the way to the end of their bed so there was more room.

But this injustice won't last... Sendak had sent out a mass email announcing his resignation, effective immediately, and Keith was going to take tomorrow off to celebrate while there was no one to tell him he couldn't. Normally he'd let Shiro know this excellent news and they would have a celebratory dinner or something, but Keith was going to take this golden opportunity to woo his Dog so thoroughly he'd never even dream of defecting.

Not that it was a competition...

He had texted Lance as well, trying to set up a play date to prove he could be Cool Dog Dad too, but Lance was absolutely certain the the email was a test. He had burst into Keith's cube the moment it had hit their mailboxes in a department-wide blast, claiming it was clearly not his writing style and that everyone who didn't show up to work in their best mourning cloth was probably going to be fired when he popped out 'All Undercover Boss Style' – whatever that meant.

Keith was willing to take the chance.

He had planned it all out on the extra long break he dared to take that afternoon. Shiro had mentioned needing to run errands early in the morning, leaving Keith the perfect opportunity to feign just ill enough to act like he was calling out of work to stay home. Hopefully the Goodest Boy would remember who wanted to take him home first, and stay in bed with Keith until the coast was clear. Once Shiro was out of the house, Keith would break out the picnic basket full of treats and toys and they would go gallivanting into the world - just a man and his Dog in love.

Once he got a taste of what a day with just Keith was like, Dog would surely spend at least thirty mournful seconds at the window as he pulled away for work.

Not that anyone was counting...

 

The next morning when his alarm goes off, Keith makes sure to let out a small cough and sniffle as he reaches over to turn it off... he may also groan a little for effect.

Shiro is instantly alert and hovering over him, pressing the back of his big hand to Keith's forehead with a concerned frown.

“Sweetheart you don't sound that great...” He moves his hand to brush Keith's bangs back from his sweaty forehead and presses a kiss there. “Maybe you should take the day off?”

Hook, Line, and Sinker. He had worn thick socks to bed along with thermal underwear that he'd peeled off surreptitiously during the night, it was enough to make him believably hot and clammy.

Keith has to bite back the self satisfied smile as he nuzzles into Shiro's palm. He opens his eyes blearily and makes his most pathetic doe-eyed look at a point just over Shiro's shoulder, as if he can't quite tell which Shiro he's looking at. He watched a movie once with a kid dying of croup who did that, so he figures that it's gotta be good.

“But Shiro-” He coughs a little for emphasis. “I can't risk my job.”

Shiro shakes his head and presses a kiss to Keith's knuckles.

“You'll be alright sweetheart.” His face gets a faraway look and his eyes narrow a fraction. “I bet you won't have to worry about it soon.”

Keith stills for a moment. Shiro doesn't know about Sendak's resignation, so there's no way that he's caught onto Keith's schemes to steal their pup's affection from under his nose.

“Yeah...” He sighs a wheezy breath. “This too shall pass, I know.”

He snuggles deeper into the blankets and clicks his tongue. Dog perks up immediately and crawls up the bed, scooting between him and Shiro to sprawl in the empty warm spot and give kisses.

Shiro's face is a puddle reflecting his melted heart as he watches his two favorite boys share nuzzles in bed. He nearly can't bring himself to leave... but things that are already in motion need to be taken care of.

“You just rest today, Baby.”

He leans over and plants a kiss on Keith's forehead and another on Kos- _Dog's_ before grabbing his keys and heading out.

Keith waits until he hears the garage door open and close again, then waits five minutes for turn around time before he cracks a grin at Dog and whips the covers off.

“He bought it!” Dog bounces up to his face to give more kisses, tail whipping back and forth as he trots and barks excitedly. “C'mon Buddy, let's go!”

He grabs the necessary supplies for his own meal and grabs the bag of beef tips he'd hidden in the back of the fridge for Dog. There's already a new rope for tug-o-war in his car, along with the world's comfiest pad for him to sit on in the front seat – S _econd_ Best Dad makes him sit in the back of his car, but not _Best_ Dad!

They prance out of the house giggling and yipping like children into the yard. It's a beautiful day, sunny and blue skies with a gentle breeze – perfect for the park. The Best Boy seems to agree as he darts into the back yard and digs for a moment before dragging up his ostrich bone and carefully reburying the others. His doggy smile is very pleased as Keith throws his arms around his neck, bone and all.

“Oh, Buddy! You did like it best!” He giggles again as the bone is dropped at his feet in favor of licking his face. “Okay! I love you too! Now let's get this in the car.”

With a little wiggling and the seat pushed back it fits in the front seat with his regal companion. Properly settled, they peel out of the driveway, windows down and howling to the music on the radio. Just a boy and his Dog. Keith takes the scenic route to go to the big park on the outskirts of town instead of the more conveniently located local park – only the best for his boy after all. By the time they get there, Dog is entirely floofed up from the wind and looking like a small bear as he bolts from the car to run excited laps.

Keith chuckles and grabs the various toys and snacks he had brought, scoping out a shady tree to set up under before running to chase the Goodest Boy around the park.

It's the best day.

They frolicked, they tugged, they met other dogs and Dog was a Very Good Boy the whole time. Then they snacked and Good Boy ate all his beef tips! As they lie in a panting heap under the tree, dozing in the dappled sunlight, Keith can officially rank this up there with his wedding day for Best Day Ever. In fact, the only thing that could make it better would be if-

Dog interrupts his line of thought as he scrambles to his feet with a happy bark. Keith shakes his head, bewildered as Dog tears across the park and slams into a very confused pedestrian. They go down in a heap of limbs and Keith is immediately on his own feet and sprinting over.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Dog is still on top of the person and showing no signs of getting off as engulfs them in floof. “Dog! Stop!” Ears flick back briefly and he gets a whine in response but he doesn't get off.

“Dog! Buddy!” Keith tries again as he's running closer. “ _KOSMO!”_ His big head finally swivels and Apparently Kosmo is tongue out, lolling happily, no blood coating his muzzle as Keith had feared.

“Kosmo, get off!”

Kosmo whines and ducks his ears as he shuffles off the body, revealing a very spit covered Shiro laughing with a length of rope in his hands.

“Shiro?!” Keith skids to a halt at his prone body to stand over him, hands on hips and brows furrowed. “What are you doing here?”

Shiro wheezes another laugh and cocks an eyebrow back at him from the ground.

“Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing, Mr. Deathbed?”

Keith flushes and crosses his arms as he stares down at his husband.

“I feel much better now, Thank You.”

“Apparently.” Shiro's smirk is insufferable. “I hope you kept the sick voice on until you called out.”

That earns him a kick to the foot before Keith offers a hand and hauls him to his feet.

Kosmo is still sitting to the side, ears drooping. Keith sighs and gives him a big hug.

“Do- er, _Kosmo_. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Buddy. I didn't know it was Shiro.”

The lick to his cheek has him confident that all is forgiven and he turns back to Shiro to see a sweet smile on his face.

“So, having Best Friend Day without me?” Shiro plants a hand on his chest and pouts.

Keith droops a little, sheepish as he cuts a look to Kosmo.

“Well you get him all the time...”

“I know, Sweetheart, I'm just teasing you.” Shiro steps forward and wraps him in a hug, rope thwapping against the back of Keith's thighs. He shoves back against Shiro's chest and looks down at it, scowling in realization.

“You ARE trying to steal his affection from me!” He accuses, jabbing a finger in Shiro's face. “My own best friend, stolen by my husband!”

Shiro sputters and holds his hands up defensively.

“I beg your pardon, I'm what?”

Keith pokes him in the chest.

“Don't try to deny it, you're scoping out this park to one-up me again! First the meat, then the bone, now this!” He snags the rope and whirls around, pointing at the trees.

“What were you going to do, hang a tire swing for him? Longest tug-o-war rope?” He gasps and whirls back to Shiro with narrowed eyes. “Were you going to make him a ropes course and not include me?!”

Kosmo whines between their feet and dances nervously from paw to paw.

“No Baby, I-”

“You what!” Keith throws his hands up in the air, rope thudding against his arm. “What could you have been doing that wasn't an attempt to steal away my Goodest Boy when you _already_ get the most time with him!”

“It was a surprise!” Shiro blurts out, immediately slapping his hands over his mouth with a wince.

It sucks the wind right out of Keith's sails.

“A... surprise?” He steps closer, one hand trailing to Kosmo's fluffy ears to soothe where they flick and twitch as he whines.

Shiro drops his hands from his mouth and sucks in a breath, eyes darting.

“Yeah.” He licks his lips nervously. “I was gonna find somewhere to... train him. For you.”

“Oh.” Keith sags under the weight of the sudden flood of guilt. He steps into Shiro's arms and shoves his face into his sweater. “I... I'm sorry.”

He can feel Shiro's chest rumble as arms wind around him.

“It's okay, Love.”

“It's not.” He shakes his head into Shiro's chest and squeezes him tighter. “You're so good to me and I'm over here trying to make our dog love me the most and yelling at you.”

The little sniffle against his chest breaks Shiro's heart. He cards his fingers through the hair at Keith's nape and murmurs into the crown of his head.

“It's okay, Sweetheart.” He blows out a breath that ruffles the dark hair and steels himself. “Truth is... I was trying to win his affection.”

Keith sniffles again and cocks his head but doesn't draw away from Shiro's chest. Shiro clears his throat and his hand clenches nervously in Keith's hair.

“I was jealous at how you two bonded immediately, so I've been taking him on adventures to get him to love me just a fraction of how much he loves you... of how much I love you.” He pulls away, eyes downcast.

“I hope you can forgive me.”

His face is so solemn that Keith can't be upset even for a moment. He reaches out to cup Shiro's cheek and swipes a thumb over his scar.

“It's okay Takashi, I understand.” He draws him back down and presses their foreheads together. “No more competition. We can be one happy family – you, me, and...” he reaches for the fluffy snout and finds only air with his grasping hand. “-Kosmo?”

The Good Boy in question has removed himself to the privacy of a nearby tree to do his very important business.

Shiro groans out a laugh as the dog squats and stares them down.

“Way to ruin the moment, Buddy.”

Keith snorts and pulls a baggie from his pocket before turning to kiss Shiro on the cheek.

“Well, you go finish your not so secret errands, I'll take care of this and head home.”

Shiro snickers and drops his own kiss on Keith's forehead before jogging off into the wooded trail on the other side of the park.

Keith sighs dreamily as he watches his Grade A beef bounce away, turning back to the less dreamy task in front of him.

“I hope he potty trains you next.” He grumbles at Kosmo who is now happily rolling in dirt a few feet away. Baggie in hand, he kneels to clean up after him, trying not to think too hard about it, when a glint in Kosmo's gift catches his eye.

A glint of a gold seal.

A glint of a very familiar ring.

 


End file.
